1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall outlet box extension or an extension for use with existing electrical boxes. Such an extension would be ideal when a new surface, such as drywall or paneling, has been installed over an existing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical boxes are used in electrical construction to isolate electrical devices and the circuitry associated therewith from a surrounding environment. A single gang electrical box (5) of metallic construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,861, issued Jun. 19, 1945 to Lafayette H. Peevey. A two-gang electrical box (10) is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,206, issued Jun. 20, 1961 to R. F. McAfee. An electrical box constructed of phenolic resin or similar insulation hard plastic material is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,895 issued Jan. 28, 1964 to Lewis E. Palmer. During the course of new construction, electrical boxes such as these are permanently mounted to the building structure so as to extend flush with the finished surface of the wall.
When rehabilitating or remodeling a building, it is often desirable to install a new wall covering or surface over an existing wall covering or surface as opposed to removing and replacing the existing surface. Holes are easily cut in the new wall covering which align with existing electrical boxes. However, when the installation of the new wall covering is completed, the existing electrical boxes no longer extend flush with the finished surface thereof but are set back within the finished surface. This poses a problem. In order to meet National Electrical Codes, the electrical boxes must extend flush with the new finished surface. Moving the electrical boxes is time consuming and hence, not a practical solution to this problem.
Extension devices have been devised which extend to the finished surface of the new wall covering and thus, compensate for the installation of the new wall covering over the existing wall covering. One such extension device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,315, issued Apr. 15, 1975 to Jerry F. Blush. Blush discloses an extension attachable to an electrical box. The extension is secured between the electrical box and the electrical device by the screws provided with the electrical device. The walls forming the extension coexist with the walls of the electrical box to which it is attached. This extension does not provide a seal with the electrical box. The extension may be disassembled and reassembled to fit electrical boxes of various sizes.
Another electrical box extension is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,861, issued Jun. 19, 1945 to Lafayette H. Peevey. The extension snugly telescopes within the electrical box. Central elongated slots are provided in the ends walls of the extension for receive the electrical box lugs. Removable sections are provided which enable the depth of the slots to be increased. This extension is limited in its application to the type of electrical box in which it may cooperatively engage.
Another telescoping electrical box extension is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,673 issued Aug. 27, 1991 to William J. McShane. McShane discloses an extension attachable to an existing electrical box so as to extend flush with a new wall surface or covering which has been applied over an existing wall surface or covering. The extension disclosed requires the use of depth adjustment screws and attachment bars to enable the electrical box extension to be mounted to an existing electrical box.
A telescoping electrical box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,862, issued Oct. 6, 1942 to Walter H. Bachmann. Bachmann discloses an electrical box consisting of a first section and a second section slidably received by the first section. The first section includes an upper and lower ratchet surface. The second section includes an upper and lower tongue and pawl arrangement engageable with respective ratchet surfaces. The second section, or the telescoping section, limited in its application to the first section of the electrical box in which it is slidably received.
Other electrical box extensions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,206, issued Jun. 20, 1961 to Robert F. McAfee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,450, issued Aug. 25, 1970 to Benjamin Payson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,245, issued Mar. 21, 1972 to Oswin C. Moll. McAfee discloses an extension including a cover attachable to an electrical box. The cover has an opening therein through which a tunnel member telescopes. The tunnel member is composed of a plurality of breakaway sections which, upon removal, vary the tunnel member length. Payson and Moll each disclose an extension including a cover attachable to an electrical box. Each cover has an a sleeve or a tubular member secured thereto. Similar to McAfee, each sleeve is formed of a plurality of separable sections. Upon removal of a section, the sleeve length is shortened. Similar to that disclosed by McAfee, Payson, and Moll, is an electrical box assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,485, issued Jul. 8, 1986 to Robert A. Smolik. The assembly includes a tubular frame having flange members extending therefrom. The flange members cover portions of the electrical box opening not covered by the tubular frame.
In contrast to the foregoing inventions, an extension connector for an electrical box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,864, issued Sep. 15, 1972 to James Glader, who describes an extension connector for an electrical outlet box. This extension connector is purposed to secure an electrical device flush with a new wall surface. This extension connector does not overcome a crucial problem. It does not isolate the electrical device from the environment surrounding the electrical box. A portion of the electrical device which extends between the new wall covering and the existing electrical box remains exposed.
An extension device which could be installed without removing a respective electrical device from its circuit, which could be secured to the electrical box by the same fasteners used to secure the electrical device flush with the surface of the new wall covering, and hence, which would require minimal installation effort, could prove to be invaluable.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.